A Splintered Past Reunited
by the Umbra
Summary: Here's how it happened, how the truth was revealed...


A lone figure stood quietly watching the rainfall over an ocean the color of lead. The wind on his face was sharp and stinging, although it was doubtful that he was even aware that he was drenched to the skin. The young man who stood motionless in the wind and rain studied a silver ring adorned with the head of a lion. It glinted in the muted daylight as he rolled it back and forth between his thumb and forefinger. The Garden floated along over the tops of foam capped waves.  
  
Squall pondered the silver band. As far as he knew, it had always been in his possession. As a small boy he'd worn it on chain about his neck, even as his beloved Rinoa had until recently. He knew nothing of his family. He'd been turned over to an orphanage when he was only a child and he didn't even remember when he'd arrived there. He considered the few events he could remember from his time at the Kramer's orphanage. He remembered vividly crying in the rain, wondering where his 'sis' had gone. When he was older, he discovered the reason: that she possessed the ability to transfer a person's consciousness into the mind of another through space and time, a powerful ability, and one highly sought after by those who would control space and time. For her safety she had been placed aboard a ship where she could be protected and hidden from the world. The small boy, who'd arrived at the orphanage with her however, had been left behind. He didn't remember when she'd left, just that she had gone. The sweet girl five years his senior had been his life and she'd gone without so much as a goodbye.   
  
Squall wondered where Ellone was now. He had been reunited with her many years later, but she'd disappeared again before he'd realized who she was. That was the price of junctioning the Guardian Force. It was known that the longer a person used a G.F. the more trouble they had remembering events from their past. Squall had been using a G.F. for a long time. It had been before the end of the current Sorceress War when he had last seen Ellone and he found that he missed her greatly. Time had done noting to diminish the bond between them. He looked out into the darkness and tried to sense her with his mind. He wasn't worried that he couldn't sense her. He did long to share what he was feeling with his 'sis', but she wasn't there. However, someone else was. Turning quickly, he grasped the hand that had been about to grasp his shoulder.   
  
A small woman in a bright yellow raincoat looked up at him apprehensively. Her large green eyes were filled with concern as she peered up at him. She grimaced. "I'll never understand how you know when someone is behind you like that."  
  
"Over-trained I guess." Squall gave Selphie a tight smile as he let go of her wrist. "Sorry."  
  
"Oh, that's okay. I should know better than to try and sneak up on you. You'd think I'd know better by now." She moved to the railing where Squall had been standing and peered over the side of the swiftly moving Garden. "Blech, the water looks just awful doesn't it? Kind of like the sky when we got stuck in the time warp. Weird."   
  
"The dolphins like it though, see?" Squall pointed off to their right and the young woman squealed with delight as a pod of dolphins frolicked in the waves. "It's just a mild spring shower for them."   
  
"Wow! How long have they been out there? Are there more? Oooooh!" All of a sudden her feet slipped out from under her. Squall lunged and caught her around the waist before she slid over the slick railing. Gently he placed her back on her feet and shook and admonitory finger at her.   
  
"Be careful! It's wet out here, and slick. I don't need one of my friends ending up as fish food!"  
  
"Oh, the dolphins would have given me a ride."  
  
"If you'd made it that far. There are suspensor props for the Garden down there too, remember? If you got caught up in those there wouldn't be too much left."   
  
She shivered. "Thanks Squall." She shuddered thinking of being sheared into tiny pieces by the beautiful suspensor props that supported the Garden's mass as it flew. Then the moment passed and she burst into another sunny smile. "Sir Squall to the rescue again! Hey, that makes two now!!!"  
  
Squall frowned slightly, puzzled "two what?"  
  
"Two Knights! You and Sir Laguna." She punched him lightly in the arm "You're keepin' pretty good company there Squall."  
  
"Laguna? Please! He's, he's such a geek!" Squall quickly remembered the laid back president of Esthar, in his tropical print shirt, loose trousers, and beach sandals, his long hair gathered at the base of his neck. Laguna definitely did NOT fit his idea of a president. He did have to admit that President Loire had really helped the people of Esthar. In fact, Laguna had saved the world in his own right back when he'd managed to defeat the Sorceress Adel.   
  
"No he's not! You're just saying that because he's not afraid to show his emotions, like some people I could name." She glared teasingly up at him and stuck out her tongue.   
  
Squall laughed. It was hard to believe that he and Selphie were the same age; sometimes she appeared to be so much younger. Her height had something to do with it--she barely came up to his shoulder--but there was more. There was a youthful exuberance about his friend that many mistook for immaturity. Squall knew better though. She'd fought by his side in the final Sorceress War, showing great courage and determination. Underneath the bright, perky exterior she was a warrior just as he was.   
  
"So, why are you out here?" Selphie leaned her arms on the slick railing and watched the dolphins continue their play.   
  
Squall showed her the silver ring. "Thinking."  
  
"About this?" Selphie picked up the ring out of Squall's palm and examined it carefully. "I thought Rinoa had this. Why'd she give it back? Are you guys okay?" There was concern in her eyes as she looked up at him.   
  
"She did." Squall watched as Selphie slipped the ring over one finger and then the next, trying to see if it would fit. "She gave it back the day she left for Galabadia. She wanted me to have it so that I'd remember that she was wearing its partner."   
  
Squall remembered the time when Rinoa had contrived to get his ring so that so that she could have a copy made. He smiled reassuringly down at his petite friend, "We're fine though. She's just really busy right now helping get Galabadia Garden rebuilt and mending fences with her father."  
  
"You just seem so sad. Are you sure? If you need to talk…"   
  
"Afraid I'm slipping back into my old, self-absorbed ways?" Squall gently mocked his friend. He had been afraid at first, when Rinoa had presented him with his ring. Afraid he would lose her when she left. Rinoa had laughed his fears aside.   
  
"If you think I'm going to let you get away now, you've out of your head!" Rinoa had told him. He smiled as he remembered their last meeting. He knew that the delicate, dark haired beauty truly loved him. He did miss her more than he cared to admit though.   
  
"Everything really is fine. Her father wanted her to come home for a while. He doesn't have anyone else."  
  
"So they're finally working on resolving their differences?" She smiled softly, "I'm so glad to hear that. Her father looked so lonely and sad when we saw him in Deling City last. Remember?" Selphie paused remembering the events that followed, "That was right before we busted into the Lunatic Pandora! Wasn't that a hoot, I couldn't believe we didn't damage the Ragnarok."  
  
Squall's thoughts were still on Rinoa, "Yeah, well anyway she's really busy with all that so I don't get to talk to her much, but the last time we talked she said she really missed us all and couldn't wait to get back to Balamb."  
  
Selphie frowned at the beautifully molded lion's head, "so what's up with the ring then?" She placed it back into Squall's hand and he balled up his fist around it.   
  
"You know, I've had this ring for as long as I can remember. I used to wear it on a chain when I was a little kid, back at Edea's orphanage and when I first came to school here." He gazed out over the ocean, his eyes reflecting the gray of the water and the sky, "you'd think that having had it so long I'd know where it came from, but I don't. Isn't that odd?"  
  
"Well, using the guardian force does eat up some of out long term memory. Maybe you just lost the memory attached to your ring?"  
  
Squall's frown deepened. "No, I don't think it's that. When Irvine helped us to remember a lot came back to me. I remember being at the orphanage looking at this ring and wondering where it came from." He paused briefly trying to put his emotions into words. When he continued his voice was almost a whisper, " I think it's - I think it's a key Selphie, a key to my past, to who I am." He opened his clenched fist, and the ring glimmered in the dull light.  
  
"Oooooooooooh." Selphie looked gravely at the silver ring. "But Squall, how will you find the door that it unlocks? I mean, it's not like you can just go around the whole world asking people if they've ever seen a ring like yours before. That'd take you a lifetime!"  
  
Squall's shoulders sagged, "I know. I had hoped that Ellone might know, but I can't find her."  
  
"You mean with your mind?" Selphie cocked her head to one side like a little chickabo. "Hey! Maybe Cid and Edea know where it came from. Have you asked them yet?" Selphie's eyes lit up with excitement like two glittering emeralds.  
  
Squall shook his head.  
  
"Well then, what are you waiting for? C'mon! We'll go ask right now, I'll even go with you to make sure you don't chicken out, 'kay?" Selphie tugged on his arm as she tried to pull him towards the door. Squall slid the ring back onto his finger and let her guide him back inside the Garden.   
  
Selphie insisted that Squall change his soaked attire before he met with the Headmaster, Cid Kramer. He could hear her humming to herself in his study area as he quickly dried off and changed his clothes. He considered putting on his heavy battle gear but quickly rejected that notion. There was little chance of encountering a fight on his way up to see the Headmaster so he decided instead on a pair of soft, dark sweats and running shoes. Running his fingers through his still damp hair, he rejoined Selphie who was waiting patiently.   
  
"Wow!" She exclaimed as he entered the study area. "You almost, almost look like a normal person!" Squall raised one eyebrow. "Ooops, sorry. I mean, it's just that I've hardly ever seen you in anything but battle gear, this is quite a different look for you." Selphie smiled as her cheeks turned pink.  
  
"I thought I'd get some time in at the gym when we're done with the Headmaster," Squall explained. "You do remember that we're still SeeDs and could still be called on to fight? Right?" Squall looked at Selphie sternly. He couldn't resist smiling just the tiniest bit as he saw her apparent chagrin.  
  
"Ooooooh, you!" Selphie punched him in the arm as they left the room. "Don't give me a hard time! Anyway, you can't blame me for being surprised. I don't think I've ever seen you in the gym. I know you must go there, but I've never seen you there."  
  
"I go late at night, I enjoy the privacy."  
  
"You would!"  
  
Their cheerful banter continued as they proceeded down the main walk. The few people they passed offered greetings. Squall merely acknowledged them with a brief smile and a nod. In contrast, Selphie greeted everyone enthusiastically. Reaching the elevator Selphie punched the button to the third floor and looked solemnly at Squall. "What will you do if they can't help you?" Her eyes were dark and serious and Squall knew that she was deeply concerned for him. Selphie and the rest of his teammates were the closest thing he had to a family and they all had a tendency to worry about him more than he'd have liked.   
  
" I guess I'll just have to start asking everyone I see if they've ever seen a ring like this before," he teased. He then grew serious, "I don't know Selph, I really don't, but well-I'll think of something."  
  
"We'll," Selphie corrected him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We'll think of something." Selphie smiled gently up at Squall, "We'll think of something, Squall, you won't do this alone. I'll help you.   
  
Squall smiled again as the door to the elevator opened, "Thanks Selphie, you're a true friend."  
  
She called over her shoulder as she tripped ahead towards the Headmaster's office, "that's the only kind to have, isn't it?" Squall shook his head and followed, it was good to know that he wasn't alone in this after all.   
  
As Squall entered the headmaster's office he heard Selphie cheerfully talking to the headmaster. Headmaster Cid looked at Squall and squinted his eyes. The nearsighted little administrator was always looking over his glasses instead of through them. "Ah, it's you Squall…come in, come in. Selphie here tells me that you've something in the nature of a question, eh?"  
  
Squall grimaced at Selphie, but she only stuck her tongue out at him again. He respectfully inclined his head to Cid, "Yes sir. I was wondering if you or your wife might have more information about my family. Before I came to the orphanage I mean."  
  
Cid scratched his head for a moment, "Well now, that is a bit of problem. You see we keep all your personal information on file here at the Garden. All records that Edea had at the orphanage are here." He paused for a moment. "I don't think you'll find much there Squall. Maybe you should talk to your friends who were there, maybe they'll remember something you've forgotten. Cid walked over to his terminal and punched up the appropriate file.   
  
"We've already tried that sir." Selphie replied while Squall read through the file. "None of us really remembers all that much about before we got there."  
  
The headmaster nodded thoughtfully. "Have you talked to Ellone? She is older than the rest of you. Perhaps she remembers something the rest of you have forgotten." He smiled as if struck by a sudden inspiration, "Why don't the two of you take a leave of absence and go ask her? I'm sure we can arrange to get you to Esthar. President Lorie should know where she's at. How does that sound?"  
  
Selphie squealed with delight and clapped her hands, "Oh, Squall, can we? It'd be so much fun, and we'd get to see Sir Laguna again!"  
  
Squall pondered his options and then nodded, "All right, if you're sure you can spare us."  
  
Cid laughed gently, "the war is over m'boy, you deserve a break. Just let me make arrangements to have transport arranged for you."  
  
Squall and Selphie left the office and returned to their rooms to pack for a brief stay away from the school. Squall changed his clothes and was just shrugging into his coat when the intercom in his room beeped at him.   
  
"Squall? It's me," Selphie's voice came over the comm. unit. "Come to the back deck! You're not going to believe it!"  
  
Puzzled by her excitement he picked up his pack and headed for the back deck. Several students greeted him cheerfully as he made his way through the Garden. Everyone recognized the Garden's young Commander on sight. It was still embarrassing to have everyone noticing him like this, all the time. At least classes were in session, so the encounters were at a minimum. As he neared the exit to the back deck he felt a peculiar vibration through the soles of his boots. The Garden had landed.   
  
Opening the door to the deck he understood why the Garden had put down. Selphie was dancing with joy as a sleek, red ship set down next to the Garden. "It's the Ragnarok! They sent the Ragnarok for us!!!" She ran up to Squall and grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the ship that she'd fallen in love with during their adventures.   
  
The pilot was descending the ramp and looked at them expectantly. "You're Squall and Selphie? I was instructed to bring you your ship." He looked at Selphie, "would you like to fly her?" Selphie's smile was rapturous. It was all the answer he needed as the small woman raced up the ramp. "She really likes to fly this thing, doesn't she?" the pilot asked Squall as he escorted him up the ramp. Squall wondered what the pilot meant by 'your ship.'  
  
"She does. It's a good ship."  
  
The pilot nodded his agreement while he brought in the ramp and closed the hatch. "I'll go let our pilot know that we're ready to go." He grinned at the young warrior and left the hold.   
  
Squall put one hand on the bulkhead of the ship and remembered the first time he'd seen her as he floated along in space with Rinoa. The Ragnarok had looked like some great red dragon gliding through the darkness. "She saved my life," he said softly. He proceeded towards the observation deck. He knew that Selphie was having the time of her life flying the Ragnarok and was probably chattering away at the pilot. As he entered the observation deck his eyes were drawn to the clouds racing by, and he did not notice the figure standing at the back wall watching him quietly.   
  
He dropped his pack in one of the seats and moved close to the window to get a better view. The clouds looked like a wonderland when seen from above. Absently he thought that it was rather pretty. He leaned his forehead against the glass and stared out, watching the enchanting vista.   
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Squall turned and saw the President of Esthar, Laguna Loire lounging against the rear wall. He watched as Laguna strolled casually over to where he stood. He was still wearing casual clothes and sandals, his hair pulled back. Squall couldn't help but remember the first time he'd met the President in person. He'd thought the president was a fool, but he'd found from the time he'd spent connected to Laguna through Ellone that the President was far more than he appeared. He had a devotion to the people he loved that Squall had only recently come to appreciate. Despite his seemingly carefree attitude, he cared deeply about the welfare of others.   
  
"How're you doing Squall?" Laguna clapped Squall on the shoulder and smiled, his eyes bright. "That must've been some battle you went through with Ultimicia huh?" It seemed like everyone knew about Squall's final battle with Ultimicia, the evil sorceress from the future. She'd discovered a means of traveling back in time so that she could control other sorceresses from the past. Her ultimate goal had been the compression of time. The corrupt sorceress had wanted to live forever and was willing to sacrifice an entire world in her attempt to do so.   
  
Squall frowned; he was somewhat confused, "I don't understand-why are you here, sir?"  
  
Laguna sat down in a chair and indicated that Squall should do likewise. "Ah, don't worry about it…I've been wanting to get out for a while. You would not believe the pressure I've been under. I still can't believe they wanted me for a president. I don't know how good of a job I'm doing, but they all seem happy so, hey, what the heck, right? Hey, can you hold on a second…gotta give the pilot a message."  
  
Laguna went out to the comm. unit and Squall shook his head. The President hadn't changed one bit! Squall wondered how someone so flighty could have become the president of a country like Esthar where everyone was so serious and sophisticated. Laguna returned to the room once he had finished giving the pilot his instructions.   
  
"So, where were we?" Laguna's eyes were bright with enthusiasm. A smile pulled at one side of his mouth. "Oh yeah, pressure on the job and all that. Tell me, what was that final battle like? Was it tough? What was time compression like? Did you have problems getting back?"  
  
"Sir," Squall interrupted the chattering President, "I really need to talk to Ellone. Is she in Esthar?"  
  
Laguna's eyes darkened and, for a split second, Squall saw the shadow of some troubled emotion pass over the older man's face. "She's not in Esthar right now Squall. I'm sorry. But I can take you to her. In fact that's where we're headed right now." Squall wondered where she could be.   
  
Squall settled back into the chair and sighed with relief "Thank you. How did you…?"  
  
"How'd I know? That's easy, your headmaster told me you were lookin' for her. I thought I'd tag along for the trip. I wanted to be around when you received your present."  
  
Squall frowned. "Present? What present?"  
  
"This one!" Laguna jumped up out of his seat and spread his arms wide. "The Ragnarok. It's a sort of thank you gift from the people of Esthar…for saving the planet you might say. Do you like it?"  
  
Squall simply stared at Laguna…figuring the older man had finally lost his mind. "That's very nice sir, but I really don't think…"  
  
"I won't take no for an answer Squall." He sat down across from Squall once again. "Look, these babies were commissioned to get Adel out into space. We don't have to worry about that threat any longer so there's really no need for them. You and your team used the Ragnarok real well and I just thought that you could use her in your work. Please accept. I don't know how else to thank you. Consider it a token of our gratitude."  
  
"Just a token?" Squall raised one eyebrow. This had to be the strangest gift he'd ever received. He couldn't say that it wasn't a welcome gift though. The Ragnarok had been useful in his team's adventures. He was deeply honored by such a generous gift. He started to laugh. This president really was weird, but his heart was in the right place. "Okay, okay, whatever you want sir."  
  
Laguna smiled, "Great! Now that we've settled that, why don't you tell me all about your final battle with Ultimicia, I've been dying to hear it."  
  
The two men sat in the observation area talking until the ship landed. Laguna queried Squall on every aspect of his team's travel through time and listened attentively as Squall related the details of their journey together. Although Squall still thought the President was a very strange person he couldn't help but feel relaxed in his presence. Despite his exuberance he was an ex soldier and was able to relate to many of the things Squall shared with him about his adventure. The older man had served in the Galabadian Military for a time, leaving when he'd been seriously injured. Squall was still amazed that someone who'd been in such an intense line of work could be so relaxed. However, he knew from the time he'd spent connected to Laguna's thoughts that the man's relaxed attitude hid a deep concern for the people around him. He hated fighting, hadn't enjoyed being a soldier…hadn't even really been a good one. But he did believe in defending those who couldn't defend themselves. As a journalist he'd done that often. He had chosen the pen over the sword.   
  
Suddenly the door to the deck slid open and Selphie came bouncing through. "Hey! We've landed, obviously…c'mon…it's beautiful out there! Let's go!" She looked at Laguna, "the pilot told me you were on board, I'm sure glad he warned me." She blushed prettily and giggled. "C'mon!" Selphie ordered again and then bounded from the room.   
  
"Well, I guess we'd better follow orders." Laguna laughed.   
  
Squall rose and the two men exited the ship together. Squall was surprised to find that they'd landed in a large field filled with beautiful white flowers. Selphie had run on ahead and was busily picking some of the fragrant blossoms.   
  
"Where are we? Isn't this outside of Winhill?" Squall was confused, where was Ellone?  
  
Laguna started to walk towards a nearby hill, "it is just outside Winhill, I'll take you to see Ellone, but, Squall, I need to talk with you. I think I'd mentioned that back before you went through the time compression, but we never got the chance. I'm sure glad I didn't…" he stopped and stared at the ground as he walked.  
  
Squall shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk with Laguna. "Do you remember your mother Squall?"  
  
Squall stopped and looked sharply at the President. Just how much did he know anyway? Laguna paused and looked sadly at the young man staring at him. "Just come with me, I'll explain everything."  
  
Squall fell back into step with Laguna and eyed him warily, "I don't remember anything about her. I was told that she died when I was very young." He pondered the older man's statement. "I'll explain everything." Just what did Laguna know about him? Cid and Edea knew nothing about his past, or so they'd said. He had no reason to disbelieve them.   
  
Laguna nodded, "It's hard losing someone you love…harder if you lost them and never had the chance to know them." Laguna's face was drawn, almost haggard as he struggled with some conflict within. The younger man regarded him somewhat warily…it seemed like the President was always in a state of emotional flux.   
  
"Tell me Squall, do you have anything to remind you of her?" He was looking away, his long hair concealing his features.   
  
"Only this." Squall held out the band he'd always worn.   
  
Laguna took the ring and looked at it, his face was very sad. "I remember the day I gave her this like it was yesterday." His voice was almost inaudible. He raised his eyes and looked at Squall gravely. "Ellone knew your mother Squall, but you'd forgotten Ellone so she was afraid to tell you. I want you to know that if I'd known sooner, things would have been different." He turned and looked at the crest of the hill, his hands shoved deep in his pockets, his shoulders tense. "I didn't find out until we got to the space station and then there was the time compression and, I-I never got to tell you."  
  
Squall couldn't believe what he was hearing; he blinked and stared at Laguna for a moment before he could bring himself to speak.   
  
"You mean…" he could barely speak, emotions he'd thought he'd learned to control were threatening to overwhelm him.  
  
Laguna pointed to a rectangular stone on the ground at the crest of the hill. This is where she rests, son…your mother."  
  
Squall knelt and looked at the engraving on the gray stone. "Raine Loire" He felt a tightness in his chest and his vision fogged. "Then…"  
  
"Yes Squall, " Laguna sat on the ground next to him, "I'm your father, I'm probably not what you were hoping for. I'm sorry."  
  
"You mean?" He couldn't speak…emotions he'd kept locked away suddenly threatened to overwhelm him. Using a characteristic gesture he placed his hand on his forehead, shaking his head slowly.   
  
Laguna misunderstood the gesture. "I know, you must hate me for having left her…and for having left you. But you must believe me, I never knew she was pregnant, I never knew she'd had a baby. The people in Esthar needed me, but had I known, even their need wouldn't have kept me from Raine." He reached out and touched the stone gently; "I loved her so much Squall. She was a fighter, like you are. So determined and serious. She was the most wonderful woman I'd ever met."  
  
The young man watched as Laguna's hand moved across the stone…the plain gold band on his left hand catching the sun's light, glimmering and dancing softly. He looked down at the ring he'd worn for so many years, his father's ring, given to his mother for safekeeping all those years ago.   
  
"I'll understand if you can't forgive me Squall, but I had to tell you the truth." Squall didn't see the tears standing in the older man's eyes, nor the look of utter desolation that now marked his handsome face. "When Cid told me what you were searching for I had to tell you the truth. Had to come personally and reveal what I'd learned. I've wanted to tell you since I found out, but there's just never been the opportunity…"  
  
Squall stared incredulously at Laguna. Something that had seemed so impossible at the start of the day had turned out to be a reality! "You mean…I…I have a family?" Squall could barely believe the things he'd been hearing. He'd thought he would always be alone in the world, forever separated from his friends by his lack of knowledge regarding his past. "I have a father?" The question was barely a whisper.   
  
"I gave that," Laguna indicated the ring, "to your mother when I sent Ellone back, after we'd rescued her in Esthar.. I promised I'd come back someday and we'd start our family." His expression was sorrowful, "I thought I'd lost that chance Squall, I really did. I came back and she was gone. I can't tell you what it means to find out after all these years that she lives on in our son." He turned away and stared out into the distance, looking at the sleepy little village. "Even if you never speak to me again, I'll be content knowing you are who you are."  
  
Squall remembered back to the day he'd entered Galabadia garden with his teammates, Selphie had asked him to tell them what he was feeling. She told him it was important to them. He realized that it was important now too…  
  
"I - I can't tell you what it means to me either. I can tell you one thing though…"  
  
Laguna looked at him apprehensively, "what?"   
  
The young man who'd traveled through time to save a world was suddenly unsure of himself, "I - I don't hate you." Laguna's face lit with sudden hope. "I think it's bad that you weren't here, with her. And I regret that we never knew each other. And honestly, I don't know what to think of you…I used to think you were a total moron." He slid the ring back onto his finger and clenched his fist; glad that he'd never lost this precious thing. "I'm think I'm glad you told me the truth though."  
  
The President of Esthar grinned shyly at his son. "You sound a lot like your mother. She would have been so proud of you, you know?"  
  
Squall could only smile grimly. The import of what his father had just revealed was still new and overwhelming. But inside he felt complete. It would take getting used to, this new facet of his life.   
  
"Wait a minute!" Laguna looked at him indignantly, "a moron? A total dork? ME?" He glanced at his son, his expression teasing, "Ah heck…Kiros would agree with you completely." He raised his hands in a gesture of surrender, "People just don't appreciate true talent."  
  
Squall rolled his eyes before he responded, "…whatever."  
  
Laguna burst out laughing as Selphie came running up the hill towards them, her arms full of flowers. "Hey…what's so funny?" She stopped and looked at the two men as they stood up. "C'mon…what's so funny?"  
  
Squall looked at his little friend, so earnest in her concern for those around her. "Our quest is over Selphie…I found out what I needed to know."  
  
Selphie looked at him for a moment before the import of what he was telling her finally took hold. "You mean? Oh my gosh! You mean Laguna knew?"   
  
Squall nodded while Laguna continued to chuckle. "Yeah Selph, he knew…Ellone told him when they were up on the space station." He took her shoulders in his hands and looked gravely into her large green eyes. "Selphie, Raine and Laguna…they're my parents." He indicated the stone on the ground.  
  
Selphie's eyes filled with tears as the import of how Squall had come to be at the orphanage hit her. She knelt down and placed the beautiful white blossoms at the base of the stone that marked Raine's final resting-place. "Squall's a good man Raine, the best of us all." She touched the stone before she rose and turned to face her friend.   
  
She stood there for a moment regarding the two men, the barest hint of a smile playing at the corners of her mouth, her eyes still moist with tears. Then, she let out a whoop that was most likely heard in the tiny town of Winhill and grabbed Squall in a huge hug that she quickly expanded to include Laguna. "Oh, wow! This is just the best news! I can't wait to get back and tell everyone! Oh. OH! C'mon you guys…C'mon!" Springing away she raced back towards the Ragnarok, her yellow dress bright amongst the white blossoms that covered the hill.   
  
"You're lucky to have such a good friend, Squall." Laguna commented as he watched her race away.   
  
"I know." Squall looked shyly at his father "I - I guess I'm lucky to have you too."  
  
Laguna put his arm across his son's shoulders and the two continued on to the waiting ship, together. A new life had just begun for them both, a splintered past was reunited. 


End file.
